


《干爹》07.

by YuJiang2333



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuJiang2333/pseuds/YuJiang2333
Summary: 轻微SM，三观下线，大尺度注意。
Kudos: 1





	《干爹》07.

海风呜呜得吹。

王嘉尔是在敞开的汽车后座里，眯着眼睛恢复意识的，大脑在逐渐清醒，身体上的疲惫却愈发严重。

男人撑着坐了起来，努力看了很久，盖在身上的夹克外套滑落到座位下面，王嘉尔认得它，那上面，还残留着独属于段宜恩的香水味。

赶紧向四周望去，车前端的引擎盖上果然坐着个人，曲起一条腿斜靠在那里，脚边懒散地倒着五六只啤酒罐。

是段宜恩。

少年单薄的背影独自倚立在晚风中，上半身只有件虚无缥缈的纱织衬衫，突兀的脊柱可以被看的一清二楚，两片蝴蝶骨高高挺起。

他实在太瘦了。

王嘉尔拿起外套，顾不上头晕，快速从车里钻了出去。

段宜恩听到了动静，回头看他。

“爹地……？”

男人没说话，径直窝进他怀里。

段宜恩笑着拥紧他。

“爹地怎么像小猫一样，这么粘人？”

“恩恩……”

“嗯？”

段宜恩放下手中的啤酒，立刻被男人捏住了手腕，并且轻慢而坚定地，将掌心放在了自己臀尖。

触手一片潮湿温热。

段宜恩挑眉，本来以为面对幽静的晚景，可以和爹地多温情一会儿的，万万没想到，他早就已经湿透了。

“恩恩帮帮爹地，好不好？”

“怎么帮？”

“唔……”男人扬起下巴，无措的在少年颈间蹭了蹭，冰凉细腻的触感像是晚风中的蒲公英，一下一下，轻轻撩拨着男人的心脏：“想要，想恩恩玩坏爹地。”

少年咬紧后槽牙，对方的手已经环住了自己的背，不安分的掌心肆意游走，所过之处燃起大火。段宜恩轻轻舔了舔唇角，一手安抚着男人晃动的脑袋，另一只手从口袋中拿出车钥匙，关掉了灯光。

周遭陷入黑暗。

无边的海面映射着月光，宛如巨大而圆滑的镜面，视线模糊加剧了感官的灵敏性，王嘉尔吞了吞口水，颤抖着手去扯少年薄如蝉翼的衣衫。

酒红色的布料下，是那具与他夜夜笙歌的躯体，骨骼与皮肤恰到好处地融合在一起，精致得堪称巧夺天工，丝毫没有哪怕多一分缀余。

突兀的脊柱一路延伸进深褐色的皮带中，靠近尾椎的地方，纹着个指甲盖大小的方块字，凑近才能看清，那是一个「嘉」。

是少年当着男人的面，用烧红滚烫的烙铁，亲手刻在自己身上的印记。

「现在，他们是你的了。」

空气中残留着血肉炙烤的焦香，王嘉尔被脸色苍白的少年抱着，耳边满是他虚弱且甜蜜的低语。

「这具身体是，我也是。」

都是你的了。

这是一句足以毁天灭地的咒语。

魔力所达的效果，是来自王嘉尔的死心塌地。

奔涌的爱意在体内沸腾，王嘉尔紧紧靠在段宜恩怀里，浑身无力，可大脑仍旧持续思考，少年身上还残存着陌生且刺鼻的香水味，对于他的撩拨罕见得无动于衷，王嘉尔不喜欢这样。

不喜欢段宜恩的从容，不喜欢段宜恩的乖顺，不喜欢段宜恩对自己失去兴趣。

失去，兴趣……

“恩恩，你抱抱爹地，亲亲爹地好不好？”

段宜恩扬起下巴，颈间的喉结滑动了一下。

“爹地不相信我。”

“呜……”一直以来甜腻的声线猛的染上了几丝哭腔，男人将脸埋在少年怀里，胸腔中磨人的阵痛，就要化作岩浆喷薄而出：“为什么要去找别人，为什么要当着我的面……恩恩，恩恩……爹地相信你，可是……”

我不信的，是我自己。

又老又丑又不解风情的中年男人有什么好，一点都不值得少年为之疯狂。

那个名叫bambam的男孩儿是那样年轻漂亮，当他和段宜恩站在一起的时候，美好到连同枯萎的花都会再次绽放。

他算什么……

他王嘉尔算什么……

男人松开了怀里的身体，少年特有的纤细腰肢还散发着惑人的温度，王嘉尔慢慢后退着，迈出第二步时，却被猛的扯进温热的怀抱。

那是一个堵上性命的吻。

段宜恩一手箍着他的腰，另一只手飞快地脱去男人身上碍事的衣服。

车子停在悬崖边，再往前几步，便是深邃幽暗的大海。

他们在海天相接的地方做爱，不会有人知道，更不会被人打扰。

王嘉尔的状态很不对劲，两人都心知肚明，金有谦的个性显然比预料之中更加糟糕一些，那杯递给王嘉尔的温水中，被加入了大剂量的催情剂。

直到被握着臀部跪爬在引擎盖上，王嘉尔仍旧闭着眼睛，与少年热切地吻在一起，他胆大包天地将舌头伸进少年唇间胡搅蛮缠，段宜恩只是半仰在他身下，乖巧地吞掉过多的津液。

氧气被耗尽前，一吻结束。

王嘉尔红着眼睛爬跪在少年上方，两腿间是少年纤细的腰肢，黑色宽松休闲裤在动作中被蹭的乱七八糟，银白色的皮带扣下，早已经鼓鼓囊囊挺立了起来。

男人露出欣慰的笑容，将手伸向少年的腰带。

“是我的……都是我的……”

段宜恩轻柔地含吻着他的额头。

“都是你的，爹地。今天听你的好不好？想怎么做都行，只要爹地开心。”

低沉舒缓的嗓音像是祭司吟唱的蛊惑，男人吞了吞口水，小穴的瘙痒几乎让他发疯，但更让他濒临崩溃的，是持续了一整晚的嫉妒与愤怒。

王嘉尔熟练地解开段宜恩的腰带，轻而易举地将它抽出来，银扣闪烁着月色，为段宜恩镀上一层圣洁而缥缈的辉光。

他的恩恩，一定是天使变成的，是这个世界上最最可爱的小孩。

可他却在和他的天使做爱。

正在亲手折去他的翅膀，玷污他的纯粹与天真。

真是个不折不扣的坏爹地。

王嘉尔将高高立起的性器毫不犹豫地吃进嘴里，硕大滚烫的龟头几乎撞坏他的扁桃体，可他毫不在乎，嘴角甚至带着微笑，温热的口腔服帖的吞吐着，段宜恩皱着眉头顶弄了两下，随后不再动弹。

“爹地只想帮我口交吗？”

少年坐起来了些，从散落的夹克口袋中摸了根烟。

“不想被我操进去吗？”

“唔……想……爹地想被操……”

段宜恩摁着打火机点火，闻言眯着眼睛笑了一下，随即单手夹着烟，空出的手轻柔地抚摸着男人的脸颊。

“我们嘉嘉，真是好看。”

男人闻声一颤，斥满水汽的眼睛不自觉地睁大。

心爱的少年不再叫他爹地，而是像个成熟的男人那样，用低沉悦耳的嗓音叫他的名字，仿佛这一刻，他不再是他的继子，他们不再是父子关系。

而是情人。

段宜恩和王嘉尔，是可以肆无忌惮地拥抱、亲吻、上床做爱的情人关系。

王嘉尔咬着嘴唇，后退着滑下引擎盖，段宜恩配合着他向前挪动，堪堪倚在车灯旁。

“恩恩……”

段宜恩皱了皱眉，王嘉尔觉得自己似乎更湿了些。

他捏住少年的手腕，迫使他握住自己的肉棒，那根带着银链的铁环还套在上面，箍出一道青紫色的圆痕，王嘉尔浑然未觉，小穴仿佛爬进一千只蚂蚁，蚀骨的痛痒占据了他全部心神。

“操我……求你……嗯……”

段宜恩勾起嘴角，将一口白烟喷在男人脸上。

“叫我什么？”

“呜……爹、爹地……”

少年一怔，随后，发狠地从后掐住了男人的脖子。

“真好听，以后都这么叫吧，好吗，嘉嘉？”

“呜……好……都听你的……快操我……操我！”

段宜恩松开他，夹着烟的手凑到男人嘴边，王嘉尔呆呆地张嘴，将燃了一半的烟头含进嘴里。

“不许灭了，不然不让你爽。”

男人飞快点头，抖落几丝烟灰，堪堪掉在赤裸的皮肤上，雪白的皮层被瞬间烫成粉红色。

段宜恩不再磨蹭，用力掰开他的臀瓣，喷涌的液体立刻沾湿了两人的身体，少年爱怜的笑了笑，挥舞着钢枪，噗得一声狠狠捅了进去。

“唔唔——！！”

王嘉尔仰着脖子，嘴巴里咬着烟不能尖叫出声，双手胡乱抓挠着，却找不到着力点，只能俯下身，紧紧握住自己的膝盖。

屁股高高翘起，白嫩的股间被捅入一根青紫色的性器，每一下都毫不客气地捅进最深处，熟红的穴口翻着嫩肉，看上去既淫靡又可怜。

“唔……唔……唔嗯……嗯……”

腰上的手力道大得惊人，王嘉尔被操得不停向前栽去，倒下的前一秒又被捞回来，重重地跌进身后的怀抱中，性器被迫插进更深的地方。

“嗯嗯唔……唔唔……！”

天知道王嘉尔简直发了疯得想尖叫出声，正在操干着他的孩子太熟悉他的死穴，每一下撞击都几乎能要了他的命，可他却不敢张嘴浪叫。

嘴里的烟会掉，烟掉了，爹地就不疼他了。

段宜恩红着眼眶狠操了十几下，身前的男人浑身发抖，头发被汗液打湿，服帖地盖在皮肤上，他停在来喘气，想了想，将手伸到他嘴边。

王嘉尔配合地张嘴。

只剩下滤嘴的香烟重新回到段宜恩手里。

“这里是树林，乱丢烟头是犯法的。”

体内的大家伙停止了动作，才被抚慰了一下下的渴望再次升腾，王嘉尔幽怨地回头看着他，下身不自觉地来回动了动。

“别……别停……爹地……”

段宜恩眼神黯了黯，抬起手，将烟头扔下悬崖，径直掉进波涛汹涌的海水中。

“bambam对我来说，就是刚才那只烟。”

男人被他摁住，愣愣地听着。

段宜恩扯过自己的夹克外套，又抽了只烟点上，然后将它铺在草坪中，抱着赤裸裸的王嘉尔平躺下来。

性器再一次操进了火热的小穴。

少年跪在男人面前，下身缓缓挺动着，他似乎游刃有余，有意要男人保持清醒。

“bambam对我来说，就是刚才那只烟。”他将自己的话重复了一遍，“抽完了就丢掉，随便他掉进海里什么地方，被鱼吃掉也好，被海水分解也罢，都与我无关。”

王嘉尔咬着手指，想要浪叫出声，却又不敢打断少年的话。

段宜恩深深吸了口指尖的新烟。

“但嘉嘉不同，嘉嘉是我手上这支烟，是我要细细品尝的宝贝。”

“抽完了……嗯呃……也会丢掉……吗……”

“或许吧。”少年勾起嘴角，给他一个精致到失真的笑容：“但不管怎样，你都是最令我刻骨铭心的。”

他将香烟递给了王嘉尔。

男人照旧乖乖含住，他以为又会像刚才那样，无法出声，被野蛮而甜蜜地抽插操干，却没想到少年只是深深的望着他，须臾，轻轻俯下身体。

王嘉尔瞪大了眼睛。

少年雪白优美的颈部线条，构成了他全部而单调的世界。

段宜恩居然，将锁骨对准烟头，任由它在他光洁的皮肤上，留下最为污秽的痕迹！

王嘉尔飞快地吐掉烟蒂，草坪中藏着水汽，湿漉漉地，只一瞬间便将火光熄灭。

“恩……恩恩……”

男人哽咽着要凑上去亲他，被少年躲开了。

“到底要我怎样做，你才能相信，我只要你一个人。”

他将脑袋埋进男人颈间，五官藏在夜色中看不清楚，王嘉尔伸展手脚，拼尽全力去拥抱他，少年浑身冰凉，唯有落在他脸颊的泪水温热。

他哭了……

他的恩恩，哭了……

这个从一出生便受尽委屈与辛酸的孩子，这个总是坚强地独自品尝寂寞的少年，却仅仅因为王嘉尔的一句话，哭了。

嫉妒与醋意烟消云散。

他该相信他的。

他可是段宜恩，那个愿意亲手用滚烫的烙铁，在自己的身体上纹王嘉尔名字的人。

他爱他。

尽管这爱疯狂且荒唐。

“疼吧？傻瓜……”男人紧紧地抱住身上的少年。

段宜恩摇摇头，重新露出笑容。

“对不起，爹地，我不该不辞而别的，以后不会了，原谅我好不好？”

王嘉尔抬起手，替他擦掉了眼角多余的泪水。

“操射我，不然，不原谅你。”

尖叫声重新伴随着起伏的海浪，与明月天涯黯叹咏唱。

拥抱在一起的身影，再也不会分开了。

tbc.


End file.
